Nautical Neighbors: Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Nautical Neighbors. Plot SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward prepare for the Annual Fry Cook Games. Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Squidward Tentacles Patrick Star Mr. Krabs Transcript A nice Sunday morning, turns into a wacky adventure for SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward. SpongeBob just wakes up. He inhales and exhales. SpongeBob: What a beautiful day! Spongebob gets off of his bed, brushes his teeth, and heads down into the living room, where Gary is watching TV. SpongeBob: Hey, Gare-Bare, whatcha' watching? "Meow" Johnny Erain:'' '' ''(on TV) Yes! That's right! The Annual Fry Cook Games is today! Don't miss it! There will be plenty of challenges and medal-winners, who will bring home the Gold? and The Sliver, and The Bronze, and... What's after bron- Nevermind! Just be there! Or not! SpongeBob: Oh my stars and garters! The Fry Cook Games! I better tell Patrick! '''SpongeBob hurries to the phone to tell his best friend', Patrick, about the FCG. ' SpongeBob: Hello?! Patrick! The Fry Cook Games are today! Patrick: Today?! Well, why didn't you tell me?! SpongeBob: Patrick, I just did. Patrick: Oh, okay, so you competing? SpongeBob: Yup! I'm gonna win gold just like last year! Patrick: And I will be right beside you! SpongeBob: Don't forget Patrick! Patrick: Hm, when do I forget anything? SpongeBob: Yeah, okay, Bye Pat. Patrick: Bye SpongeBob! '''They hang up. ' '''The scene is cut to Skodwarde, Er, I mean Squidward is seen putting his brown shirt on, and blowing a few notes into his clarinet. Squidward: (inhales, exhales) What a Sun-Tastic day! (mutters) ''Hopefully SpongeBob, won't ruin this day! '''Squidward walks down stairs, only to hear some loud grunting, and shouting.' Squidward: H-Hello? Anybody there?! Squidward quickly jerks his head to the left, and sees nothing but his purple, coral plant. Squidward: Wait a second, no dobut this is SpongeBob. Squidward sprints up to his painting, (and clarinet room) and looks out his window, to see SpongeBob doing pushups and lifting 1 pound weights. Squidward: What is this loon up to now? Squidward proceeds to shake his head, but is startled by a sudden ring on his shell phone. Squidward: Oh no, it's SpongeBob. Squidward presses talk. Squidward: Hello? SpongeBob: Hi Squidward! I'm competing in the Fry Cook Games! Squidward: Again? You and Patrick fought to the very end for that stupid competiton. SpongeBob: Well, we made up in the end. Squidward: Whatever. SpongeBob: So, you coming to the FCG? Squidward: Hm, let me think about it, NO! Squidward forcefully slams his tentacle finger on the END button. Squidward: That SpongeBob is so stupid! How did I become surronded by such loser neighbors? The scene cuts to the 3 houses and then zips in SpongeBob's house, who is dressed and ready for the Games. The Scene cuts again to Squidward's house, he gets another phone call. Squidward: Is that? Mr. Krabs? BEEP! Mr. Krabs: (on phone) Squidward, you have to come to the Annual Fry Cook Games. It's a tradition that runs in the family, your gonna judge SpongeBob with me! Squidward: What?! Mr. Krabs: That's right! So don't be late, or i'll have yer booty! ArArararaara! Squidward: B-But M-Mr. Krabs, I-I, Y- (Beep!) Squidward hears Mr. Krabs hang up. ''' Squidward: I am in a load of barnacles... '''Squidward exits his house, and walks over to SpongeBob's all dressed and coachy lookin' Squidward: (knocks on door) ''SpongeBob! '''SpongeBob opens the door. ' Squidward: (sigh) ''I can't believe I am saying this but... I'm going to train you for the Fry Cook Games, with Mr. Krabs. '''SpongeBob is shocked, pleasently.' SpongeBob: WHOOOPPEEE! Let's go! Squidward and SpongeBob march to the Fry Cook Games. SpongeBob: So, was it your idea to help train me? Squidward: Uh, Well, Er- Sure, fine, whatever. SpongeBob: Yipee! You're such a great friend Squidward! Squidward sighs, and within a few more minutes they arrive at the FCG. Squidward: Now, listen SpongeBob, we may have to face fierce competiton, so it's important you focus, and pay attention to your training, got it SquareBrain? SpongeBob: Uh... Yes Sir! SpongeBob salutes to Squidward, as they enter the door. Squidward: Oh my. The camera pans out and we see millions of fish sitting around the main course. Squidward: Hey, there's Mr. Krabs and Patrick over there. SpongeBob and Squidward walk over to them. More, coming soon... Category:G Category:Nautical Neighbors Episodes Category:PG Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts